Skyrim: The Long Hunt
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: There are many versions of the story of the Dragonborn, many across the uncounted variations of Nirn. This is the tale of Nirn-616. It is the year 4E 201. The High King of Skyrim lies dead, killed by Ulfric Stormcloak in a duel. A Civil War has broken out in the land. This schism is the final event in a prophecy of the Elder Scrolls. Alduin, the world-eater, will return...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun's light snuck in through the treetops, its golden rays touching the forest floor. An Elk lowered its head as birds chirped in the trees above, drinking from the stream of running water that was a small river starting from a hill to the north. The water was clear, cold and undoubtedly refreshing. The Elk continued to take gulps of the fresh water as a gentle wind brushed against it. A small squirrel scampered across the ground before climbing up a tree behind the Elk. The Elk looked up, drifting its head from left to right. Nothing. Everything was serene. The Elk lowered its head once more and returned to drinking from the stream. A single iron arrow was pulled from a leather quiver, this arrow put up against a hunting bow and pulled back with the string from both ends of the bow as the unseen archer took aim: the arrow ready to be fired at the blissfully unaware Elk. The archer steadied their aim, narrowing their eyes as they perched upon a rock to the south. The Elk was reflected in the hazel eyes of the creature's fated killer. The birds continued to chirp, the Elk continued to drink and the wind continued to blow. This is the serenity of nature... but in nature, there is always predator and prey. The iron arrow flew forward, launched from the hunting bow on the blink of an eye. The Elk was never even given the chance to yell out as the arrow pierced into the side of the neck. Death was instant. The Elk fell onto its left side with a small thud. The birds stopped chirping. The archer stood up from their crouched position: shoulder-length red hair flowing in the gentle breeze as they kept their hunting bow at their side, right foot on the edge of the rock-face. The huntress jumped down from the vantage point, landing safely on the forest floor just a few feet below. The dying leaves crumbled underneath their ancient nord boots. The Nord woman glanced to her left and right before walking over to her meal for the coming night: venison was always nice.

* * *

The warm fires in the middle of the huntress' small camp burned gently, cooking some of the venison the huntress had taken earlier that day. It was night now, an endless void of distant stars haven taken the sky from the blue of day and the sun: the two moons Secunda and Masser in the sun's place. A makeshift bed of a small assortment of different animal hides rested on the ground behind the huntress. Aela took a swig of her nord mead as the little camp fire burned on into the night, staring off into the darkness and kept from its cold by the twisting and crackling flames as she sat cross-legged at the camp fire. Not that cold bothered a Nord. Aela placed the bottle down to her right side and took out her Skyforge steel dagger from its scabbard: cutting off a piece of the venison in front of her as it hung above the fire. She placed the piece onto a small plate and put her dagger back into its scabbard. Aela picked up the small plate, followed by picking up the chunk of meat in her right hand. She sunk her teeth into the venison, ripping off a piece and chewing on it whilst gazing up to the stars. Tomorrow she would make her journey back to Skyrim, the escaped criminal she had been hunting had been thoroughly dealt with. He thought it would be a good idea to resist capture: only half of the bounty was going to be awarded to Aela. Not that it bothered her, it was a small time assignment anyway. But the journey back to Whiterun once she got back to Skyrim would not be so easy... fate had something else in mind.

* * *

Darkness. The sound of a wooden cart's wheels rolling along the ground and the hooves of a horse reached Aela's ears. The darkness began to fade, her vision was starting to return. Aela could make out the back of an Imperial as he sat at the front of the cart, commanding the horse that pulled it. A blonde Nord man with a small beard sat across from her. He was clothed in Stormcloak attire. His hands were binded. Aela shuck her head, casting off her dreariness. Her hands were also in binds. Her weapons were gone. What had happened? Where was she? The blonde Nord turned to face her.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He spoke to Aela, nodding to the brown haired Nord man in rags to his left. Aela didn't get a chance to respond.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The horse thief spoke up. He turned to Aela. "You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The blonde Nord responded.

"For better or worse..." Aela muttered. The blonde Nord smiled briefly.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial driving the cart commanded. Aela chose to ignore the Imperial, she already had a plan to escape once they got to wherever they were going: it was very likely that Imperial would die in the process.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The horse thief nodded to the finely dressed Nord man across from him: his mouth gagged. Aela recognised him instantly.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The blonde Nord cut in.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The horse thief began to freak out as the realisation struck him.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde Nord admitted solemnly. He had accepted his fate.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The horse thief was losing it already. Aela frowned.

"Face fate with courage and honor, like a true Nord." She sternly interjected. The horse thief gulped.

"Easy for you to say, you look like a warrior." He snapped back.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The blonde Nord inquired. The horse thief turned back to him.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He replied.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The horse thief finally answered him.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" An Imperial called out. They were entering Helgen.

"Good. Let's get this over with." Tullius replied from atop the town wall.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The horse thief recited as they entered the town. The blonde Nord turned to Aela.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He paused for a moment. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." The blonde Nord continued.

"How times change..." Aela nodded. He nodded back.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now." This conversation between father and son reached Aela's ears as the cart she was in past by a few houses.

"Yes, papa." The child obeyed.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" A female Imperial Captain ordered from the sidelines.

"Why are we stopping?" The horse thief frantically asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The blonde Nord answered. The cart came to a halt. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." He muttered. Aela; the blonde Nord, the horse thief and Ulfric all stood up. Ulfric was at the front, the blonde Nord at the back. One by one they got off the cart.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The horse thief exclaimed in vain.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The blonde Nord chastised him. Took the words right out of Aela's mouth.

"There's always a coward." She sighed.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The horse thief continued to exclaim.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The Imperial Captain commanded, standing before the group with her arms folded.

"Empire loves their damn lists." The blonde Nord grumbled. Aela scoffed.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar, a brown haired Imperial soldier standing beside the Captain called out, looking up from the notebook in hand.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" The blonde Nord called out. Ulfric walked off to the execution area: ready for the chopping block.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde Nord walked off to join his comrades and Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Hadvar continued to read out. The horse thief stepped forward.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He pleaded for his life. He made a run for it.

"Halt!" The Captain yelled as Lokir ran past her. He did not.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir screamed as he ran. Aela shuck her head in disappointment.

"Idiot..." She growled under her breath. He would have been saved if he stayed by her side.

"Archers!" The Captain called out. Six Imperials readied their bow and arrows. Each one took a shot. Each one hit their mark. As the arrows pierced through Lokir's skin, everywhere from his spine to his legs, blood burst out in small amounts from the wounds: he fell down to his knees. Blood started to drip from his lip. His eyes closed. Thud! He fell face first onto the cobblestone floor. The Captain turned back around. "Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" Hadvar turned to Aela. She complied, taking a step forward.

"Aela. Aela the Huntress."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." Hadvar sighed. He looked over to the Captain. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." The Captain retorted. Aela narrowed her eyes. She'd be one of the first to die.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry, at least you'll die here: in your homeland. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Hadvar was hesitant to give the command, but he had no choice. Aela followed the Imperial Captain to the execution area. She found herself standing amongst the Stormcloaks awaiting there death. She had a clear view of the executioner and the chopping block. Ulfric stood before General Tullius.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Tullius 'greeted' Ulfric. Nothing but muffled grunts in response from the Jarl. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The General continued.

"The theatrics..." Aela sighed, muttering under her breath and rolling her eyes. Suddenly a distant thunder sounded out... a roar of some kind. Everybody looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked, looking to the skies.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius looked over his shoulder and replied.

"Yes, General Tullius."The Captain nodded. "Give them their last rites." She turned to a Priestess of Arkay. The Priestess nodded and began her speech, raising her arms up into the air.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." She was suddenly interrupted.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." A Stormcloak soldier stepped forward.

"As you wish." The Priestess grumbled.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." The Stormcloak kneeled down and put his head to the chopping block. The executioner readied his axe. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Death was swift. With one swing from the axe the Stormcloak's head was cut clean off, tumbling into a basket as blood gushed out from the corpse's neck. The Captain kicked the body aside afterwards.

"You Imperial bastards!" Another Stormcloak called out.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" The townspeople cheered.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof muttered, standing to the right of Aela. Aela nodded.

"A true Nord." She sympathised.

"Next! The Nord in the rags!" The Captain pointed to Aela, disrespectful towards her family armor. The time had come. Aela looked to Ralof one last time.

"Don't worry... I've got a trick up my sleeve..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Ralof raised a brow. The pupils in Aela's eyes flashed orange for a moment before returning to their natural hazel color. He had no idea what she was planning but nodded anyways. A small smirk grew on Aela's face for a second. Another distant roar sounded out.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Hadvar muttered.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain was unfazed by the sound.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Hadvar looked back to Aela. She turned back to the Imperial Captain, frowning, and walked up to the chopping block. Aela kneeled down and put her head to the block. The executioner readied his bloodied axe. Aela's eyes turned orange once more. A third roar from the skies. Aela saw some kind of winged monstrosity flying towards the town, appearing from the side of a mountain.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight.

"What the..?" Aela cut herself off.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The Captain urgently asked.

"It's in the clouds!"

"Dragon!" The black, horned monstrosity landed upon the tower in front of Aela, knocking the executioner off balance. Aela's eyes widened in shock, their color returning to hazel yet again. The beast let loose a mighty roar and the skies turned dark, the clouds began to swirl and small fiery meteors began to rain down upon Helgen. Aela rolled off the chopping block as a meteor crashed down where she once laid: the shockwave from the impact knocking her away and making her tumble along the cobblestone ground.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" General Tullius ordered his soldiers.

"Urrgh..." Aela groaned as she pushed herself up, her vision slightly blurred as she stumbled to her feet. "That wasn't part of the plan." Aela remarked in a deadpan tone.

"Hey, kinsmen. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof appeared by Aela's side, left hand on her right shoulder armor. He ran off to a watchtower, beckoning Aela to follow. "This way! Come on!"

"Good idea..." Aela ran after him, following him into the tower as death rained from above. As Aela ran into the tower, Ralof quickly slammed the wooden door shut behind her. Ulfric a few Stormcloaks were already inside. Some of the Stormcloaks were injured, bleeding. Everybody but Aela was unbound, Ulfric was no longer gagged. Ralof walked past Aela, to Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" He spoke quickly, slightly out of breath.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied. Another roar from the winged terror as the chaos raged on outside. "We need to move. Now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof notioned to the spiral staircase. Ralof ran off up the stairs, Aela following close behind. "This way, friend." The two reached the 3rd floor. A Stormcloak was trying to move some rubble on the next set of stairs when they got there.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" The Dragon smashed his head through the wall, Ralof quickly stepping back. His fellow Stormcloak was not so lucky... one piece of rubble had landed on his legs: crushing his bones. He was screaming in pain as the Dragon reared his head back.

"No!" Ralof reached out, Aela pushed him back with both hands, narrowly saving Ralof's life as the beast let loose a torrent of fire.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!" The Dragon roasted the crippled Stormcloak alive, burning his skin and giving him a very painful death. The Dragon suddenly flew off, going to terrorise the rest of Helgen.

"By the gods..." Ralof gulped.

"You couldn't of saved him..." Aela reminded him. Ralof nodded solemnly. He and Aela rushed to the hole in the wall, looking out to see Helgen in ruins.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof pointed to a large building with a smashed open rooftop. Aela nodded, looking at where Ralof was pointing. "Go! We'll follow when we can!" Ralof headed back down the stairs. Aela took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"Maximum effort..." She muttered. She jumped for it, leaping from the tower to the 2nd floor of the inn as fires raged below. Bumph! Aela landed in the inn, rolling along the floor before pushing herself back up. She rushed forward as the Dragon flew overhead, jumping down to the ground floor through a hole in the floor. Hadvar's voice reached her as she ran out into the streets.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" He was talking to a boy from behind cover, the boy with his injured father. Reluctantly, the boy did as he told and ran to Hadvar's side behind cover. The dragon landed down in front of the boy's father. "Torolf! Gods... everyone get back!" Hadvar exclaimed. Aela looked to the boy.

"Close your eyes." She ordered, the boy nodded and did as she said.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!" The Dragon roasted the injured man alive, killing him almost instantly.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Hadvar turned to Aela as the beast took to the skies again. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." Hadvar turned to the man behind him.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar nodded. Hadvar turned and ran, Aela alongside him.

"I can handle myself." Aela remarked.

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful you're still in binds..." Hadvar replied.

"Humph." Aela's only response. They ran into an alleyway. The dragon landed on the wall to their left, ready to burn the Imperial soldier in front of the two.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar advised.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!" The dragon unleashed fiery death upon the soldier, burning him alive, before taking to the skies again.

"I thought I'd just run out into the flames." Aela turned to Hadvar, and remarked in a deadpan tone once more. Hadvar rolled his eyes. He ran forward. Aela rolled hers before running after him. Running through a burned down house, they found themselves out in the streets yet again. General Tullius was there.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" General Tullius turned to Hadvar and Aela.

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" Hadvar notioned Aela to follow him. They took a left and ran through the streets, under an archway and into the keep grounds. All the while Imperial archers were taking hopeless shots at the Dragon as it flew overhead. Hadvar and Aela skidded to a halt. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof had run out before them, iron axe in hand.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof retorted. In the background the Dragon picked up an Imperial archer in the talons of his feet and took him up into the air before throwing him away... cue the wilhelm scream as he fell. Aela's eyes widened as she witnessed this.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar ran past Ralof.

"You! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof beckoned Aela to follow him once again.

"Good to see you made it." She nodded and ran after him as he ran for the keep entrance.

"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki." The dragon roared out as Aela and Ralof rushed into the keep, Ralof slamming the doors shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbound

Aela and Ralof entered into Helgen Keep, walking into the circular room before them to be greeted by the sight of an Argonian and a dead Stormcloak. The dead Stormcloak, who had been rested up against the stone wall next to a wooden table and chair at the other end of the room, was instantly recognised by Ralof.

"Gunjar!" Ralof exclaimed, alerting the Argonian who was kneeling next to Gunjar's corpse with his back to Aela and Ralof. The Argonian stood up, drawing his iron sword from its holster at his waist, before turning around to face the two. Ralof drew his iron axe. The Argonian was outfitted in hide boots, hide armor and hide bracers. The Argonian had green scales and skin, with blue human-esque eyes and two horns protruding from the back of his head. His build was lean, not too muscular, and rather thin. Upon seeing Ralof was a Stormcloak, the Argonian immediately sheathed his weapon: to the confusion of Ralof and Aela. "What happened here, Argonian?" Ralof quickly questioned, stepping forward with his axe still at the ready.

"Your friend was injured during the dragon's attack, he couldn't walk. I helped him into the keep during the chaos, in exchange for using his axe to cut my bindings, but before we could get in an Imperial soldier attacked us. I fought him off with Gunjar's axe after he drove the iron sword I'm carrying right now through Gunjar's gut but by the time we got in here your friend was all but dead from his wounds. I'm sorry, I looked for a health potion but there's none around." The Argonian quickly explained, speaking with a voice very similar to Garrus Vakarian.

"How can we trust you? You could be lying. You might try to stab us in the back." Ralof wasn't ready to lower his weapon. The Argonian frowned a little, folding his arms.

"I'm not, you have my word. I'm no fan of the Empire, I have no intention to harm you." The Argonian defended. There was a silence between them. Ralof lowered his weapon.

"Alright, we'll trust you for now... but don't try anything." Ralof spoke up. The Argonian nodded.

"What's your name?" Aela asked, stepping forward to stand beside Ralof.

"Aeon. My name is Aeon." The Argonian looked over to Aela.

"I'm Aela the Huntress. If you fight well and don't try anything funny, you're okay in my books." Aela replied.

"Always did appreciate Nord culture." Aeon commented, unfolding his arms. "Although I think we should save small talk for later, when a dragon isn't potentially going to bring the ceiling down on us." He added.

"You make a good point. We should get moving... I'm Ralof by the way." Ralof responded. Ralof turned to Aela, pulling out an iron dagger. "I'll just cut those bindings off for you." Aela nodded.

"I'll check the gate..." Aeon walked over to his left, over to an iron barred gate as Ralof cut through Aela's bindings. Aeon grabbed onto one of the bars and shuck the gate. It wouldn't budge. "It's locked... wonderful." Aeon sighed. Aela was finally free from her bindings. Ralof turned to look at Aeon.

"Every lock has a key. We'll just have to find it." Ralof spoke to Aeon.

"I bet that Imperial Captain has one." Aela interjected.

"Quickly soldier!" Said Captain's voice sounded out from behind Aela, down a long corridor behind a wooden barred gate.

"That's oddly convenient..." Aeon muttered.

"Quick, we'll hide and ambush them. Aela, grab Gunjar's axe: he won't be needing it anymore." Ralof rushed over to the left side of the wooden gate, Aeon rushing to the right as Aela went and grabbed the iron axe on the table. After picking up the axe, taking it in her right hand before rushing over to Aeon and crouching down beside him.

"Get that gate open, soldier." The Captain ordered the Imperial with her, who went and pulled a lever on the other side of the wall Ralof was hiding behind immediately. The gate slowly lowered itself into the ground as the soldier went back to the Captain's side. The gate was now fully lowered. The two Imperials walked into the circular room, only for the Captain to be greeted by the tip of Aeon's sword as he stood up.

"Hello there." Aeon smirked, Aela and Ralof stood up soon after.

"It's the prisoners!" The Captain jumped back, drawing her sword from its sheath at the same time the soldier on her left drew his.

"Hyaaargh!" Ralof took a swing at the soldier, who blocked just in time to avoid having his right arm chopped off. Aeon thrusted his sword at the Captain, who immediately blocked and began a struggle between the two. Aela dashed out from behind Aeon, intending to run round and stab the Captain in the back.

"Surrender!" The Captain exclaimed.

"Really?" Aeon gave an unamused look. Suddenly he used his tail to knock the Captain off balance, slamming it into her side.

"Gah..."

"Haaargh!" Aela came up behind the Captain who barely turned around in time to block Aela's blow, imperial sword clashing against iron axe. Aeon smirked and swung downwards at the Captain... only for her raise her left arm and block the blade with her imperial bracer.

"Grr... stupid iron sword..." Aeon frowned. Aela suddenly punched the Captain in the face with her left fist. Aeon pulled his sword back before thrusting it forward straight through the Captain's side.

"Gaargh!" Aeon pulled the sword back out and Aela then grabbed the Captain by her neck with her left hand before throwing her across the room: sending her smashing into the wall, dazed and injured. Ralof chopped off the Imperial soldier's left arm before slicing him across the stomach and then kicking him away. Death was almost instant. Aela nodded to Ralof before turning to the wounded Imperial Captain. Aeon looked his sword over as Aela narrowed her eyes and began walking over to the Captain.

"Can't wait to get my swords back..." Aeon muttered to himself. The Imperial Captain reached out for her sword with her right arm as she laid, weakened, on her back: but Aela's left foot came crashing down on her hand.

"Arrgh!" The Captain screamed out as Aela grinded her foot on her hand: breaking the Captain's hand. Aela leaned forward, looking the Captain in the eyes.

"This armor was a gift from my mother, and a gift from her mother to her. It has been passed down from woman to woman in my family for hundreds of years. It isn't 'rags'..." Aela whispered.

"Wait!" The Captain begged. Aela lifted the iron axe up.

"Face death with honor." Aela berated her. Shwe brought the axe down. The Captain's blood splattered across the walls and floor as Aela dealt the killing blow. Aeon and Ralof walked over as Aela holstered the axe at her side.

"Shame about the carpet..." Aeon lamented over the blood from the Imperial Captain and Imperial soldier that had gotten onto the carpet on the floor. Aela turned around after wiping away the speck of blood splattered on her right cheek.

"You seem to take this all in good stride." Aela noted as Ralof searched the Captain's body.

"As I said, I'm no fan of the Empire... the more I can show them up the better." Aeon replied.

"You have quite the quarrel with them." Aela responded.

"A lot of people do." Aeon retorted.

"Can't argue with that." Aela admitted.

"Found the keys..." Ralof interrupted, standing up with the iron gate key in hand. "Let's get out of here." He turned towards the gate. Aela and Aeon looked up as the ceiling shuck and dust fell from above. Alduin's roars could be faintly heard by the trio.

"Sounds like a good idea." Aeon muttered. Ralof opened the gate and rushed through, quickly followed by Aela and Aeon.

"At least the place is sturdy." Ralof muttered.

"But forts are never fun to fight through..." Aeon spoke up as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"What is fun to fight through then?" Aela inquired.

"Tombs; caves, antique stores... but only if they're classy." Aeon answered. They reached the bottom of the stairs, a wooden door was to their right.

"A sense of humor is good for keeping your spirits up." Ralof interjected, going to open the door. As Ralof walked through the doorway, the ceiling collapsed to his right: a short bit down the corridor. "Well, at least there's another door..." Ralof turned to Aela and Aeon as they poked their heads through the doorway to see what had happened.

"Hope it doesn't lead to a dead end." Aela muttered. The trio nodded to each other before walking over to the door. Ralof slowly opened it up to see two Imperial soldiers in the middle of the room. Their backs were turned to them. Ralof, Aeon and Aela all crouched down. "I'll handle this..." Aela whispered before carefully crouch-walking forward.

"Will you hurry up and get those potions, the ceiling could come crashing down any minute..." The soldier in the heavy Imperial armor folded his armx as the Imperial in front of him, outfitted in light Imperial armor, tried to get an old wooden barrel open. Aela was now directly behind him, slowly raising to her feet with axe in hand.

"Hold on..." The light armored Imperial grumbled. A faint slicing noise caught his attention. "Huh..." He looked up and turned around just in time for his head to be chopped off in one swipe by Aela. His corpse collapsed to the floor. Aela twirled the iron axe around in her right hand before flicking the blood off of it as Ralof and Aeon approached.

"Axes always were a little too noisy... wish I had my dagger." Aela muttered. She kicked the barrel in front of her over, letting its loose lid fall off.

"Healing potions, those might come in handy." Ralof spoke, picking up one of the three potions that had rolled out of the barrel. Aela and Aeon proceeded to pick up the other two. One for all three of them.

"Might..." Aeon replied to Ralof. As Aela held the potion in front of her a blue aura began to engulf the red bottle. Then, in a small flash of light, the potion disappeared. Aela lowered her right arm. "The hammerspace spell is mighty handy..." Aeon's potion disappeared from his left hand in the same fashion as what Aela's potion had. "You don't strike me as the magic type though." Aeon followed up.

"I'm not... I only know that, a basic fire spell and a basic healing spell. I've never needed any other spells and I much prefer physical weapons." Aela looked to Aeon.

"The hammerspace spell sure does solve a lot of problems..." Ralof intrerjected. Aela and Aeon looked to him. Ralof put his health potion away normally, carrying it on his person. "I do need to get around to learning it, but I'll leave the other fancy magic stuff to the elves." He sighed.

"It's a very basic spell. Very useful." Aeon shrugged. The trio turned and began walking over to another wooden door at the opposite end from which they had entered the room

"Agreed. My mother taught me it, and the fire spell when I was young." Aela responded to Aeon. Ralof opened up the door and looked out into the corridor. To his right was the collapsed ceiling, to his left was a right turn leading to a small set of stairs.

"I hear fighting..." Ralof pulled out his axe. Aela pulled out her axe and Aeon drew his sword. "Let's go!" Ralof set off down the corridor, Aela and Aeon sprinting behind him.

* * *

[Shriekwind Bastion]

* * *

Deep within the ancient Nordic tomb and before a Word Wall at the end of a long room, illuminated by a sparse few candles, was a lone iron coffin. A draft blew through the room, causing the candles' flames to go out. The room was left in darkness. The top of the coffin suddenly flew off: crashing onto the stone ground beside the coffin. Long, pained and heavy breathing sounded out through the room: coming directly from the occupant of the coffin. A pale, and skinny, arm reached out from the coffin before grasping onto its right side: away from the Word Wall. The coffin's occupant took a couple more pained breaths. Slowly they rose from their former metal prison, pushing themselves up with their right arm. Their glowing crimson eyes pierced through the darkness which shrouded them.

"I am the master of darkness..." Their voice was raspy and animalistic due to their current state of weakness and hunger. "I am... and will be forever, a thorn in their side..." Their eyes began to glow more intensely. "This is my vengeance!" At last they stepped out of the coffin and stood on their own two feet...


End file.
